


Happy New Year My New Love (Danti)

by Princeofflies



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020s over, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, achohal warning, unestablished relashionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford won't stop bugging Dark and Anti about who to kiss.
Relationships: Danti, dapperstache, darkiplier/antispeticeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Happy New Year My New Love (Danti)

Dark took a sip of his drink, being way too sober to deal with the other egos. They had decided to throw a new years party, against Darks wishes. Still, he had to keep up appearances. He was supposed to be their leader, well leader to some. The septiceyes preferred to be ungoverned. “So who are you going to kiss at midnight?” 

Dark turned to glare at Wilford. “It’s a stupid tradition that I will not participate in.”

Wilford giggled and took a shot of whatever was in his cup. “Relax I’m sure someone would love to kiss you tall Dark and handsome,” Wilford said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Don’t call me that,” he growled, rolling his eyes. 

Wilford ignored him. “Oh! Anti get over here!” he yelled waving. 

Anti walked over, glitching more than usual with a drink in his hand. “You look awful.” 

“Oh shut it Warfstache. I’ve just had too many drinks,” he muttered. “Bit hard trying not to act like a fucking moron when,” he hiccuped and giggled, “fuck.” 

“Thought an Irish man could handle a couple of drinks.”

Anti shrugged. “Well, I’ve been sober for three years.” 

Dark raised an eyebrow. “I didn't know that.”

Anti chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, the first party I've been to in three years as well. Calmer then I remember.” 

Wilford giggled. “So who are you gonna kiss?” he asked, his pink eyes glowing. 

Anti shrugged again. “Don’t know. Do you have anyone in mind or are you just going to bug us about it?”

Wilford looked around the room. “Well,” his smile widened and he winked at Anti. “I know just the man. Jameson!” 

Jameson Jackson froze and turned around. Wilford waved at him and the mute turned and walked away quickly. Wilford giggled and ran after him. “Should we stop him?”

Anti shook his head. “Jamie will be fine. Wilford knows when to back off.” Dark nodded. “So I’m guessing you don't want to be here?” 

“No. These parties always end badly. Wilford gets drunk and upset no one will kiss him and then tries to kiss me. Though that might change this year,” he said gesturing at Wilford following Jameson around the room. 

“So who are you going to kiss if Wilfords busy?”

“No one.” 

Anti laughed. “So kissing you would be out of the question,” he asked, giggling. 

Dark thought for a moment. “I didn’t think you would offer.” 

“Wait I-“

Dark’s eyes glowed red and Anti shut his mouth quickly. “If you're offering I might just oblige.” 

“You changed your mind quickly,” he whispered. 

“It’s a nice change from Wilford,” Dark said, setting his cup down. 

Antis blinked and took a step back. “On second thought maybe I shouldn’t trust the king of manipulation.” 

Dark looked Anti up and down and licked his lips. Anti blushed and looked away. “You shouldn't. But it’s one kiss.” 

**Ten**

“How do I know you won’t hold it against me.”

**Nine**

“I won’t.”

**Eight**

“I don’t know.”

**Seven**

Dark grabbed Antis chin.

**Six**

Anti leaned in, giggling. 

**Five**

“You’re drunker than I thought.”

**Four**

“I would probably let you kiss me sober.”

**Three**

“Is that so?”

**Two**

Anti rolled his eyes and grabbed Darks tie.

**One**

Their lips smashed together as people cheered around them. Dark pulled away and dragged Anti across the room. “Well then someones going to have fun.” 

Dark glared at Wilford and let go of the door handle. “I’m leaving the party Anti has been kind enough to offer to join me.”

Wilford rolled his eyes. “Well-”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from Jameson.” 

Wilford glanced at the man he had pinned against the wall. “Fine you go fuck glitchy I won’t bug you,” he said, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Jameson who shrunk back against the wall nervously.

Dark turned away and pulled Anti out of the room. Anti giggled. “So where are we going?”

“Garden. No one goes in there and I don’t feel like making out with you in front of others.” Dark whispered. 

Anti blushed. “I-”

“We’re drunk,” Dark stated. 

“I am. You’ve had one drink.”

“I’m drunk Anti,” Dark said, glancing back at the man. He pulled the glitch into the garden. 

Anti stared at the flowers as he was pulled along the path. There was all sort in all different colours. The vegetable garden was somewhere to the left he knew that. He made a mental note to visit the garden more. “Are you ok with this?” Dark asked, pulling Anti from his thoughts. 

Anti nodded as he was pushed onto a bench. Dark leaned over him and kissed him slowly. Anti groaned internally. Dark might have had patience but he didn’t. He pulled on Darks tie and pulled him closer. Dark pushed back against him, deepening the kiss. 

Wilford watched from the balcony giggling. “You’d think they would have gone to one of their rooms. You know I think Dark jus’ wanted to make it more romantic. Ya know the garden, a lovely place for love.” 

“You know I might invite everyone to the balcony, get a lovely look at our newest couple.” He grinned at them, pink eyes glowing in mischief. “Do you think I should be nice?” He asked turning to Jameson.

Jameson nodded, looking at the ground. Wilford hummed. “Just for you,” he whispered, tapping him on the nose. “Come on we have to be social my dear,” he said, pulling Jameson away by his bowtie. 

Dark pulled away from Anti and smiled. “Should we take this elsewhere?”

Anti nodded. “Just one more-” he cut himself off by kissing Dark again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god this year is over. I hope everyone has a wonderful 2020.


End file.
